2k (Mahri)
2k (formerly Network 11, Fresh TV and QUAD) is a Mahrian television channel of the Treet TV that is aimed at people aged between 8 and 30. Since 2013, the channel mainly broadcast music videos. They have since started mixing this with programs such as anime, comedy, drama, cartoons, and entertainment. It was launched on May 13, 1968, as Network 11. History In February 2013, 2k refocused its programming to drama, comedy, cartoons, anime and music videos. Programs Current programming Youth * 2k Live (2013-present) * Riverdale (US) (2017-present) * RWBY (US) (2013-present) (Japanese dub) * Music Station (JP) (2013-present) * AKBIngo! (JP) (2013-present) * Technic Heroes (EK) (2013-present) * Yuru Yuri (JP) (2013-present) (Japanese dub) * Music Station El Kadsre (EK) (2013-present) * My Hero Academia (JP) (2017-present) (Japanese dub) * Malcolm in The Middle (US) (2018-present) * Heartland (CA) (2013- present) * Spotify Chart Attack (UEKN) (2013-present) * Himouto! Umaru-Chan (JP) (2016-present) (Japanese dub) * Home and Away (AU) (2013-present) * InuYasha (JP) (2019-present) * Love Live! Sunshine (JP) (2016-present) Childrens and Teenagers (branded as Gethers) (Japanese-dubbed programs have English language available via SAP) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR/SK/IT/JP) (2016-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (2016-present) * LazyTown (IS) (2013-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (US) (2018-present) * The Loud House (US) (2016-present) * Arthur (CAN/US) (2018-present) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (US) (2013-present) * The Next Step (CAN) (2013-present) * Mr. Young (CAN) (2018-present) * Soy Luna (ARG) (2017-present) * Make It Pop (CAN) (2016-present) * Little Witch Academia (JP) (2017-present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (JP) (2018-present) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (US) (2018-present) * Camp Lakebottom (CA) (2013-present) * Chuck's Choice (CA) (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (CA) (2017-present) * Cocotama (JP) (2019-present) * My Life Me (CA) (2017-present) (Re-aired episodes) * G2G (CA/AU) (2018-present) * Monster Jam (US) (2013-present) * Akazukin Chacha (JP) (2019-present) * Supernoobs (CA) (2016-preesent) * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show (US) (2014-present) * RWBY Chibi (US) (2016-present) * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) * Cocotama Glitter (JP) (2019-present) * Steven Universe (US) (2014-present) * Unikitty! (US) (2018-present) Adults * The Simpsons (US) (2016-present) * World's Wildest Police Videos (US) (2014-present) * Pop Team Epic (JP) (2018-present) (Japanese dub) * Rescue 911 (US) (2014-2017, 2019-present) * 13 Reasons Why (US) (2017-present) * The Young Ones (UK) (2016-present) * Bottom (UK) (2018-present) * Hawaii Five-0 (US) (2013-present) * Dagashi Kashi (JP) (2016-present) (Japanese dub) * South Park (US) (2013-present) * Family Guy (US) (2013-present) * Shortland Street (NZ) (2013-present) * Rex the Runt (UK) (2013-present) * Rick and Morty (US) (2014-present) * Stranger Things (US) (2016-present) * Posh Nosh (UK) (2013-present) * Supernatural (US) (2013-present) Specials * NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen (2013-present) * Eurovision Song Contest (2013-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2015-present) Former programming Youth * Charlotte (JP) (2016) (Japanese dub) * Sword Art Online (JP) (2014) (Japanese dub) * Sword Art Online II (JP) (2016-2017) (Japanese dub) * FNAFHS (MEX) (2016-2018) (Japanese dub) * Fred's Head (CA/FR) (2015-2017) * 6teen (CA) (2013-2017) * Hime-chan's Ribbon (JP) (2015-2017) (Japanese dub) * 18 to Life (CA) (2016-2017) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (JP) (2015-2016) Childrens and Teenagers (branded as Gethers) (Japanese-dubbed programs have English language available via SAP) * Codename: Kids Nexy Door (US) (2013-2017) (Japanese dub) * Wingin' It (UK) (2013-2017) * Shugo Chara! (JP) (2013-2017) (Japanese dub) * Freaky (NZ) (2016-2017) * The Killian Curse (NZ) (2015-2017) * Girl vs. Boy (NZ) (2013-2017) * Small Wonder (US) (2015-2019) * Blue Water High (AU) (2013-2017) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (JP) (2015-2016) * Ultra Seven (JP) (2015-2016) * Ultraman Tiga (JP) (2018-2019) Adults * Mr. Show with Bob and David (US) (2015-2017) * Beadle's About (UK) (2015-2017) * Seitokai Yakuindomo (JP) (2015-2016) (Japanese dub) * Hey Dad...! (AU) (2013-2019) * Go Girls (NZ) (2014-2017) * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre (EK) (2013-2019) * The Famous Teddy Z (US) (2015-2016) * Republic of Doyle (CA) (2013-2017) * Blue Heelers (AU) (2013-2018) * The Twilight Zone (1959 series) (US) (2015-2017) See also * 2k (Mahri)/TV Listings Category:Mahri Category:1968 Category:Television channels in Mahri Category:TV channels in Mahri Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Treet Category:2k Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:Television in Mahri Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1960s